Eclairman
by Baleeven
Summary: "..j'ai été tellement odieuse avec lui..et je ne l'aime pas,je n'y peux rien, je n'ai jamais aimé les enfants..il m'insupporte,je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être méchante avec lui.Puis je me sens coupable et..je le déteste pour ça.Et encore plus d'être son fils à elle.Elle a détruit ma vie". L'évolution d'un Harry dans un monde empli de secrets, de mensonges..et un peu d'amour aussi.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Éclairman

**Auteur **: Baleeven

**Disclaimer **: Bien entendu, je ne suis en rien l'auteur d'Harry Potter ! Tout appartient à la formidable JK Rowling. Par contre, il y aura sûrement par la suite des personnages inventés (de mon crû donc pas touche ^^) et l'histoire m'appartient ! Je ne gagne pas d'argent à publier cette fanfiction ! vos reviews seraient mon seul salaire ) !

**Avertissement **!: Cette fic est classée M avant tout pour son contenu qui pourrait heurter –psychologiquement parlant- quelques âmes sensible, je vous préviens donc chers lecteurs, qu'il y aura présence dans les premiers chapitres de violence sur enfant.

**Note d'auteur **: Bienvenue pour ce premier chapitre d'Eclairman ! Je tiens à préciser que c'est **ma première fic**, de ce fait je ne vous demande pas seulement d'être indulgents (un peu quand même ^^) mais aussi de me faire part de vos critiques qui m'aideront à m'améliorer. Je serai très heureuse de lire votre avis ), en espérant que ça vous plaise,

**Bonne lecture **!

**Chapitre Premier : Avertissement.**

_Garçon ! As-tu terminé la vaisselle ?

_Oui, oncle Vernon.

_Viens ici dans ce cas. Pétunia et moi avons quelque chose à te dire.

_D'accord, répondis le petit garçon -qui ne semblait pas avoir plus de 4-5ans- en descendant du petit tabouret en plastique sur lequel il était perché pour faire sa corvée.

Il s'essuya ensuite consciencieusement les mains dans la serviette accrochée à cet effet avant de se diriger vers le salon d'un pas étrangement maladroit.

Il s'arrêta automatiquement sur le seuil de la porte, l'air incertain.

Maigre et petit, il ne semblait pas manger beaucoup. Ses cheveux sales, normalement d'un noir d'ébène lui arrivaient au niveau des épaules.

Ses grands yeux verts étaient cachés derrière d'immenses lunettes qui lui mangeaient tout le visage. Celles-ci ne semblaient tenir que grâce à la grande quantité de scotch qui les entourait. C'est un miracle en soit qu'il puisse ne serait-ce que voir à travers elles cars étaient en si mauvais état que cela aurait été étonnant si il voyait mieux avec que sans.

Mais ce n'est pas cela qui semblait l'ennuyer pour l'instant.

Le jeune garçon regardait autour de lui, mordant nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure gercée, l'air d'attendre quelque chose.

_Approche, ordonna tante Pétunia de sa voix perçante.

L'enfant obéit et dodelina doucement pour s'arrêter devant elle.

_Tu te souviens de Marge ? aboya l'oncle Vernon.

Le petit garçon acquiesça lentement, retenant difficilement un frisson.

Oh oui, il se souvenait de la tante Marge… et de ses horribles chiens. Il ne savait plus lesquels des deux lui faisaient le plus peur.

_Bien, commença Vernon satisfait, elle va passer quelques jours ici en vue des fêtes de Pacques. Et je dois m'assurer que tu te conduiras convenablement en sa présence. N'est-ce pas, mon garçon ?

_Oui, oncle Vernon acquiesça l'enfant avec force dans une innocence attendrissante.

_Elle viendra dans environ un mois, une semaine avant les fêtes, te voila prévenu. Et elle restera pour une durée encore indéterminée.

_En attendant, continua la tante Pétunia, tu m'aideras. Je veux que tout soit parfait pour la fête et que Marge se sente comme chez elle et n'ait à se plaindre de rien, menaça-t-elle, les yeux plissés.

_Et surtout pas de choses _bizarres_, souligna son époux, la moustache frémissante d'indignation à cette simple idée. Bien. Pétunia t'a préparé une liste de corvées à terminer pour l'arrivée de Marge en plus bien sur, du reste de tes corvées habituelles. Tu as compris ?

L'enfant hocha la tête avec hésitation essayant de tout mémoriser.

_Très bien, se détendis son oncle, à présent je dois aller travailler.

_Pourquoi ? s'étonna sa femme d'une voix suraigüe en remarquant qu'en effet son mari portait déjà son costume. On est dimanche ! ajouta-t-elle en prenant une gorgée de son jus de fruit.

_C'est vrai, mais aujourd'hui, nous recevons un nouveau modèle de perceuse très performant –tu sais Pétunia chérie, je t'en ai parlé avant-hier - et en tant que nouveau vice président de l'entreprise je me dois d'être là pour accueillir cette petite merveille qui vaut pas moins de quelques centaines de Livres Sterling. Expliqua fièrement Vernon en bombant le torse, sa moustache se soulevant de plaisir tandis que sa femme l'applaudissait avec enthousiasme pour sa nouvelle promotion.

_Cela tombe merveilleusement, s'exclama joyeusement son épouse. Marge sera si contente de l'apprendre ! Bonne journée mon chéri ajouta t elle alors que son mari quittait le domicile. Que fais-tu encore ici toi ? fit-elle en se tournant vers le petit garçon dont les deux adultes semblaient avoir oublié la présence.

_Je…je…tu… tu as dis que tu allais me…m'apporter des… des corvées. Bredouilla l'enfant.

_Tu parles si mal, grimaça Pétunia l'air dégouté. On dit : tu as dis que tu avais des corvées à me confier.

Le petit garçon hocha positivement la tête.

Un léger silence plus tard, Pétunia soupira, agacée.

_Répète idiot, ordonna t elle.

_Je…je…

_Sans bégayer, ajoute t elle de plus en plus exaspérée.

Harry s'en voulait d'user de sa patience ainsi.

Il déglutit profondément.

_Je… tu…tu as dit que…que…que…oh, tante Pétunia, je me rappel' plus ! sanglota le petit garçon en cachant son visage rougi de ses petites mains.

_Idiot, lui répéta la dite tante pas le moins du monde attendrie, en le poussant vers la cuisine.

_Je suis désolé. Pleura le garçon.

_Je n'en ai rien à faire de tes pitoyables excuses, répliqua distraitement la femme en fouillant dans la corbeille en papier posée sur la table brillante de propreté.

_Suis désolé, répéta le petit en la suivant de près sans oser la toucher, j'te jure tante Pétuna. Tu…tu veux que je t'aide ? souffla t il avec espoir.

_NON ! cria sa tante de plus en plus énervée en se tournant vers lui. Éloigne-toi de moi, immonde vermine.

Puis devant son manque de réaction elle hurla : TOUT DE SUITE !

L'enfant fit un bond en arrière se blessant légèrement quand son petit corps rencontra avec violence l'un des tiroirs du petit buffet où étaient fièrement entreposées une dizaine d'assiettes en porcelaines et de couverts en argent.

Il aura surement un bleu demain matin.

_Tu ne sers vraiment à rien dans cette maison ! continua sa tante, impitoyable. Je me demande tous les jours pour quelles raisons je n'ai pas écouté mon Vernon quand il m'affirmait que l'on ferait mieux de te jeter dans un orphelinat. Et dans ces moments là, tu sais ce que je me dis ? Mais non Pétunia, aussi monstrueux qu'il soit, il est quand même le fils de ta sœur. Une sœur indigne pour laquelle je ne mérite pas de me sacrifier en élevant un vermisseau tel que toi, oui ! Mais j'ai pensé que tu m'aideras tout naturellement en échange de notre hospitalité. Mais finalement tu ne m'ais d'aucune utilité ! Juste un poids pour nous tous, toujours à demander plus, jamais satisfait. Tu n'es qu'un égoïste ! Vas donc plutôt t'enfermer dans ton placard, ça nous fera des vacances.

_Oui, tante Pétunia, sanglota l'enfant, mais… mais…et…et les cor…les corvées ?

_Cesse immédiatement ces borborygmes ! s'écria Pétunia en le frappant avec le premier objet à porté de main qui se révéla être une cuillère en bois particulièrement longue. Tu es si exaspérant !

_Pardon, fit à nouveau le petit garçon, les yeux à nouveau remplis de larmes contenues. Je vais aller dans le placard, j'te dérangerai plus tante Pétuna, Promis.

_C'est ça, je viendrai fermer à clé. Tu resteras là bas jusqu'à demain matin. Annonça t elle. Tu es privé de déjeuner, je te ramènerai un peu de nourriture ce soir si tu te tiens tranquille et si Vernon est toujours de bonne humeur après que je lui ai raconté que tu as encore commis une de tes monstruosités.

Et devant le regard incrédule du garçon, elle ajouta, furieuse : je sais que c'est toi petit paresseux. Inutile de nier comme tu le fais à chaque fois. Tu sais très bien que cela ne nous met que plus en colère. Tu ne voulais pas faire tes corvées alors tu as simplement fait disparaître la liste avec ta…**ta bizarrerie**. Cria t elle finalement.

L'enfant pâlit brusquement.

_Non, j'te jure ma tante…

_Ne mens pas, je sais bien que c'est toi, imbécile. Qui d'autre ?

Qui d'autre était une question qui se posait souvent dans le foyer Dursley. Qui d'autre à part Lui, le garçon responsable de tous leurs maux ? Lui le sale petit menteur égoïste, le monstrueusement anormal gamin, 6 ans à peine et déjà considéré comme enfant à problèmes dans tout le voisinage. Ce pauvre petit orphelin déséquilibré dont les parents guère mieux, étaient de profondes raclures comme le disait souvent l'oncle Vernon. Un père alcoolique qui aurait tué son épouse (une pauvre idiote qui s'était fait stupidement engrossé et qui se retrouvais mariée et enceinte à seulement 18ans) et failli mettre fin aux jours de son nouveau né dans un accident de voiture où il était, ivre mort, le conducteur de l'automobile. Une horrible Peugeot 203 disait son oncle à qui voulait l'entendre quand on le questionnait sur le petit garçon qu'il accueillait _si gentiment_ sous son toit. Une Peugeot de voyou, rouge peinte de flammes et de symboles sataniques avait il ajouté à l'attention du riche père d'un des camarades de classe de Dudley et qui se révélait également être son actuel supérieur, un certain Polkiss.

_Non… s'il te plaît, tante Pétuna… ne dis rien à oncle Vernon… je… je te promets d'être sage et de faire pleins, pleins de corvées… s'il te plaît…

_Bien sur que je lui dirais petit pouilleux. Ne crois pas t'en sortir si facilement. Maintenant vas-t en dans ton placard ou j'irai t'y enfermer moi-même.

Le petit garçon alla dans sa « chambre » le plus rapidement que le pouvaient ses petites jambes déjà meurtries. Et après avoir doucement claqué la porte, il s'y adossa en haletant, les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues, les irritants.

Oncle Vernon…Non pas encore… Il allait être tellement furieux ! Il était sur de n'avoir rien fais cette fois pourtant !

Comme toutes les autres fois d'ailleurs. Souffla une voix qu'il ne percevait pas.

Mais si tante Pétunia disait qu'il était le responsable, c'est que c'était vrai. La tante Pétunia et l'oncle Vernon ont toujours raison après tout. Ils étaient si gentils de l'accueillir chez eux, et comment il les remerciait ? Ce n'était surement pas en étant un si mauvais garçon qu'il risquait de leur plaire ! Dès aujourd'hui, il redoublerait d'efforts, surtout pour la préparation des fêtes.

Mais il n'était qu'un anormal et doutait de parvenir à les faire l'aimer. Il était un monstre après tout et il était connu que les monstres font des tas de bêtises. Et il ne dérogeait malheureusement pas à cette règle monstrueuse car des bêtises, il en faisait tout le temps et c'était bien pour cela qu'il était toujours puni, que Dudley avait toujours une plus grande portion que la sienne, une plus grande chambre, de nouveaux vêtements, des contes pour les gentils enfants, des jouets et des jeux vidéo, ainsi qu'une chaise pour manger à table !

Le jour où il se conduirait en bon garçon et arrêterait de faire de vilaines actions, lui aussi aurait tout ça. C'est tante Pétunia qui le lui avait dit en le tapant avec la poêle, alors qu'il se plaignait de Dud'.

Il entendit d'ailleurs ce dernier descendre l'escalier qui surplombait le placard d'un pas lourd et gémissant.

_Maman ! pleurnicha son cousin en pénétrant dans la cuisine. J'ai faim !

_C'est prêt mon chéri. Assieds toi.

Il pouvait presque entendre Dudley engloutir ses céréales tant il imaginait la scène du fond de son placard, dans le noir le plus total.

_Maman ! hurla de nouveau Dudley. Maman, où est Harry ? J'm'ennuie !

Le dit Harry eu un pincement au cœur en entendant son cousin le demander. Il était rare que l'on requière sa présence. A part pour les corvées. Ou pour les punitions.

Mais Dud', ce bon Dud' pensait à lui ! Comme s'était gentil de sa part ! Peut être qu'il l'aimait bien finalement !

Ils pourraient jouer ensembles, partager des secrets et inventer des mondes imaginaires comme celui du dessein animé préféré du Dudley dont il arrivait parfois à interpréter les sons de son placard.

Car oui les méchants et vilains monstres n'ont pas le droit de regarder la télé.

Le petit Harry bondissait de joie tant il était content.

Enfin sautillait serait plus juste. Harry avait bien trop peur de faire du bruit et de briser ce rêve en milles morceaux.

_Voyons, Duddy ! s'exclama sa tante de la cuisine. Qu'est ce qui te prend tout à coup mon bébé ? Depuis quand as-tu besoin de lui pour t'amuser ? Ton nouveau jeu ne te plaît pas ?

_Humm, ronchonna son fils, j'ai pas compris comment 'faut faire pour attaper les Pokémons. Je perds tout le temps !

_Oh tu es si adorable mon poussin ! s'extasia Pétunia. Ça ne fait rien mon chéri. Quand papa reviendra du travail, je suis sure qu'il voudra bien t'expliquer comment _attraper_ les Pokémons.

_Non, j'aime pas ! hurla son fils. Il est nul ce jeu ! N'y a même pas de supers pirates et d'extra-terrestres, d'abord !

_Très bien, déclara Pétunia d'une voix douce. Nous irons en acheter un autre dès que possible, mon bébé. Mais je suis certaine, mon canard, que le jeu te paraitra beaucoup plus amusant quand papa te l'expliquera…

_J'ai dis non ! cria le gamin. Je veux Harry ! je veux jouer au karaté ! c'est trop cool comme dans Jackie Chan, il est super fort ! Je veux être un karatéka et je vais m'entrainer sur Harry et je serai trop fort comme les chasseurs de monstres et des sorcières ! Et Harry, je l'éliminerai, haha !

Harry devint encore plus pâle que ce qu'il était déjà, il ne savait pas ce qui le faisait le plus peur. Que Dud' le déteste finalement et veuille l'éliminer ou qu'il ait prononcé l'un des mots interdits. Est-ce que Dudley va être puni ? Est-ce que lui aussi, on va le mettre dans un placard jusqu'à ce que l'oncle Vernon rentre du travail pour les corriger ? Est-ce que lui aussi, il aurait plus le droit de regarder la télévision ?

La voix qu'il devinait tremblante de Pétunia interrompit ses pensées : La magie n'existe pas mon cœur. Ni les sorciers, ni les magiciens ou quoi que ce soit d'aussi farfelu. Il n'y a que les monstres comme ton cousin qui font des monstruosités et des bêtises sans arrêt. Et les gentils garçons comme mon petit Dudlychou ne doivent pas fréquenter des fripouilles comme lui…

_Je veux Harry, l'interrompit Dudley d'une voix impérieuse. TOUT DE SUITE ! ajouta-t-il après un court silence.

Harry entendit tante Pétunia soupirer imperceptiblement en s'arrêtant devant son placard. Elle l'ouvrit à la volée et se retrouva devant le petit garçon aux yeux verts.

_Sors d'ici, lance-t-elle sèchement.

_Non, souffla Harry en reculant, il va faire mal. Je veux pas.

_Ce n'est pas toi qui décide, cracha la femme en l'empoignant par le col de son pull d'infortune.

Elle le poussa vers l'arrière jardin, en passant par la porte de la cuisine, où l'attendait son cousin le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Puis elle s'en alla, retourner à ses fourneaux, les laissant seuls, finir le repas avant d'aller acheter ce qui lui manquait pour faire « une bonne salade de fruits ».

Harry avança et s'arrêta timidement devant Dudley. Il attendit, les yeux obstinément baissés vers le sol. Pas longtemps hélas, car un poing s'abattait déjà sur son ventre. Suivi d'un deuxième. Puis d'un autre. Jusqu'à ce que le petit Harry, le souffle coupé par la douleur ne s'écroule au sol en tenant fermement son estomac d'une main et d'une autre protégeant sa tête tandis que les coups de pied rejoignaient les droites que lui donnait allègrement son cousin.

_Alors ? demanda celui-ci. Suis doué ou pas ? Suis fort ou pas, hein ? Réponds !

_Oui, Dud'. T'es le plus fort. Cria Harry alors que son cousin lui tirait les cheveux méchamment.

_Je sais ! grogna Dudley, l'air furieux. Mais Boris, il dit que je serai jamais aussi trop fort que lui ! Alors bah que Melvin, bah qu'il lui a dit que je frappais super fort pour mon âge. Mais Boris y veut pas ! M'énerve ! Je vais m'entrainer et même que dans quelques jours, je serai super trop fort !

_Mais non, il se trompe Boris. Le rassure l'enfant brun. C'est qu'un gros menteur, tu le sais bien. C'est toi le meilleur.

Le pire c'était surement qu'Harry le pensait. Que Dudley était le plus fort.

_Tais-toi ! Hurla son cousin en l'émergeant de coups. Dis pas ça de Boris ! C'est pas un menteur ! c'est toi le gros menteur et je vais lui dire que tu dis des trucs trop méchants sur lui ! il va te taper ! Bien fait.

_Non, gémit Harry, fais pas ça Dud'. S'il te plait.

_Si ! on va même te frapper tous ensembles. Lui et ses amis et moi et même bah je vais dire à Piers de venir parce que lui aussi qu'il t'aime pas ! Même que personne t'aime !

La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants.

Harry avait perdu toute couleur et des larmes ravageaient son visage sale.

Il se leva avec difficulté après avoir légèrement repoussé son cousin et courut derrière l'Oranger dont Pétunia raffolait.

Il regarda d'ailleurs vers la cuisine. Il pouvait la voire d'ici. Elle lui donnait de dos et s'afférait devant la table de travail. Elle ne regardait pas dans leur direction. Ne vérifiait pas que tout allait bien.

Enfin peut être qu'elle l'avait fait mais qu'elle n'aimait tellement pas Harry qu'elle n'a pas bougé un doigt en le voyant à terre.

Elle est surement encore trop fâchée par ces bêtises.

Quelles bêtises déjà. Harry ne s'en souvenait même plus mais cela n'avait plus d'importances.

Il devait échapper à son cousin.

A suivre …

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Merci d'avoir lu, à bientôt pour la suite !

Bali

**Review** **?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : **Éclairman

**Auteur **: Baleeven

**Disclaimer **: Bien entendu, je ne suis en rien l'auteur d'Harry Potter ! Tout appartient à la formidable JK Rowling. Par contre, il y aura sûrement par la suite des personnages inventés (de mon crû donc pas touche ^^) et l'histoire m'appartient ! Je ne gagne pas d'argent à publier cette fanfiction ! Vos reviews seraient mon seul salaire ) !

**Avertissement **!: Comme certains ont peut être pu le constater, j'ai changé le rating de la fic mais il n'en demeure pas moins que **ce chapitre peut déranger certaines personnes**… une violence qui disparaitra au cours des chapitres suivants, promis ! Je dirai même que c'est le dernier de ce genre ^^

**Note d'auteur **: Bienvenue pour ce deuxième chapitre d'Eclairman ! :D je tiens à remercier **Black974**, **Kam03** et **E.E** pour leurs commentaires encourageants ! ^^ Camille, toi tu étais là depuis le tout début de cette aventure et tu m'as encouragé à continuer alors qu'Eclairman n'étais encore qu'une esquisse … je t'embrasse très fort !

**E.E** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! C'est vrai qu'il y a pas mal d'incohérences (et de fautes !) je me suis relue plusieurs fois cette fois pour éviter ce genre de désagréments, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise également (dans l'hypothèse que tu le lises ^^),

**Bonne lecture** !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre deux : Punition et nouvelle amitié.**

A huit heures du soir, Harry qui somnolait dans son placard sous l'escalier, entendit vaguement le bruit distinctif d'une voiture qui se gare sur la chaussé en gravier. Puis le son guttural du moteur qui arrête de tourner.

L'oncle Vernon était rentré du travail.

Mais Harry, bien trop fatigué de sa longue journée et du petit jeu auquel s'était livré Dudley et dont il gardait les séquelles, s'était écroulait comme une masse une fois enfermé dans son placard quelques minutes plus tôt par tante Pétunia.

Cette dernière après avoir couché son fils, était descendue dans la cuisine et s'était attablée en attendant patiemment son mari qui, à présent retirait son long manteau de pluie pour l'accrocher au porte-manteau vissé à l'entrée.

_Bonsoir, fit-il en embrassant le front de son épouse. Humm… quelles délicieuses odeurs ! Qu'est ce que tu nous as donc préparé ?

Sa femme lui offrit un sourire rayonnant en l'invitant à prendre place.

_ Je t'ai fait une côtelette de bœuf comme tu les aime, une bonne salade César pour l'entrée et pour le dessert une simple salade de fruit. Qu'en dis-tu ? demanda-t-elle en voyant son mari délaisser sa salade pour attaquer directement la viande.

_J'en dis que c'est excellent, grogna celui-ci en essuyant rapidement, à l'aide d'une serviette en papier, le filet de graisse qui coulait sur son menton.

_Et bien j'en suis heureuse, sourit sa femme en entamant doucement sa salade. Alors, comment ça c'est passé au travail ?

_Oh, le modèle de perceuse est excellent, Oscar a décidé de se l'approprier. En parlant de lui, il m'a encore proposé un travail dans une filière de l'entreprise. En France cette fois…

Les yeux de Pétunia semblèrent briller un moment puis elle les ferma et commença d'une voix lasse : C'est bien mon chéri, mais tu sais bien que nous ne pouvons pas accepter.

Son mari soupira en se resservant et changea de sujet. Il lui parla d'un certain Joshua Morrison, un collègue qui était louche de son avis.

_La preuve, fit Vernon, les sourcils froncés, il possède une superbe Renault et il ne vient jamais avec au travail. Puis, il passe son temps à se plaindre de ne pas être assez payé comparé aux longues études qu'il a faites. Cet idiot me fait vraiment enrager. Il a le double du salaire de ce bon vieux Reynold qui travaille dans la société depuis des lustres et trouve toujours de quoi geindre. Et il ne cesse d'insulter Maggi par ce qu'elle est un peu ronde, non mais !

Et ils continuèrent de discuter du travail de Vernon jusque tard dans la nuit. Puis, après que Pétunia ait mit tout la vaisselle à laver pour le monstre, ils montèrent dans leur chambre où la femme décida d'aborder le sujet qui fâche : Harry Potter et son anomalie, et lui raconta la nouvelle bêtise de ce dernier.

_J'en ai assez de ce petit…petit monstre ! rugit Vernon en tapant sur la commode avec violence, faisant sursauter sa femme. Ne t'inquiète pas Pétunia-chérie tu peux être sure qu'il sera puni et il fera ses corvées de toutes façon ! Tu rédigeras une nouvelle liste. Je vais punir cet incapable de ce pas et je peux t'assurer qu'il ne pensera plus à faire disparaître quoi que ce soit dorénavant !

_Comme tu voudras, répondit Pétunia en baillant, ne tardes pas, tu travailles demain matin. Finit-elle en se couchant.

Vernon ne répondit pas il était déjà sorti de la chambre et descendait les escaliers d'un pas rageur.

Ce gamin allait regretter d'avoir mis ces sales pattes de parasite sur terre, foi de Dursley !

Le petit Harry dormait du sommeil du juste.

Son menton appuyé sur sa poitrine, ses petits poings serrés autour de ses côtes endolories, et les genoux relevés, il semblait roulé en boule comme encore dans le ventre de sa défunte mère. Ou encore comme un petit chaton endormi contre sa maman.

Et c'est justement de sa maman dont il rêvait.

Il l'imaginait belle et gentille avec lui. Elle viendrait un soir de noël ou même le jour de son anniversaire. Elle sonnerait doucement à la porte du 4 Privet Drive et annoncerait de but en blanc qu'elle n'était jamais morte et qu'elle venait reprendre son fils.

Harry ne savait pas comment il devait imaginer sa mère, alors il s'inspirait des jolies femmes qu'il voyait sur les magazines de cuisine de tante Pétunia.

Parfois elle était brune comme lui, parfois elle avait les cheveux parsemés de mèches claires et puis plus rarement, elle était entièrement blonde comme tante Pétunia !

Ce fut ce détail qui l'empêcha d'imaginer que sa mère puisse être blonde. C'était impossible qu'elle ressemble à sa tante vu qu'elle était sa mère et se devait de l'aimer contrairement à tante Pétunia qui semblait le détester du fond de son cœur.

Elle le prenait alors avec lui et l'emmenait dans une grande maison avec un immense jardin aux plantes diverses et variées.

Là bas, il avait sa propre chambre et il pouvait même regarder la télévision !

Il n'avait pas beaucoup de corvées à faire par ce que maman l'aimait trop et qu'elle ne voulait pas le fatiguer. Maman, elle ne le frappait jamais parce qu'elle était tellement gentille qu'elle lui pardonnait d'être un horrible monstre.

Et puis il voulait tellement lui faire plaisir qu'elle remarquait ses efforts et l'aimait d'autant plus !

Bien sur, souvent, le lendemain il s'en voulait de penser ainsi et essayer de se rattraper en se comportant comme un bon garçon même si sa tante et son oncle trouvaient toujours à y redire.

Mais c'était un si beau rêve qu'il s'efforçait de le faire le plus souvent possible. Quelques fois, quand il se sentait mal ou après avoir reçu une correction particulièrement douloureuse, il avait l'impression d'être dans une bulle et de rêver dans un état de semi-conscience. Oh, bien sur, cela ne durait pas très longtemps et arrivait seulement quand il était enfin dans son placard mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir à cause de ses blessures douloureuses.

Vernon ouvrit brutalement la porte du placard qui claqua avec force contre le mur de la pièce minuscule.

Il darda un regard furieux sur la petite forme à la respiration régulière étendue au fond sur un matelas à l'aspect miteux.

Le monstre osait dormir comme un bien heureux après un nouveau méfait ?

Il pensait surement être sorti d'affaire comme toujours, mais il se trompait lourdement ! Ricana l'homme en saisissant violement le poigné libre du garçon et le jetant dans la cuisine tandis qu'il se réveillait brusquement, les yeux arrondis et encore ensommeillés.

_On…oncle Vernon ? demanda le sale gamin d'une voix pâteuse. C'est toi ?

_Comment petit monstre… commença l'homme d'une voix doucereuse, comment as-tu osé nous désobéir et nous voler ? **Comment as-tu osé** ? PARLE !

L'enfant le regardait sans répondre, les yeux exorbités, totalement terrorisé.

_Tu croyais que ta tante ne se rendrait compte de rien ? Pauvre idiot c'est elle-même qui a fait la liste, et même si ton plan avait fonctionné elle aurait fini par remarquer que tu ne faisais aucune de tes tâches.

_Non On…Oncle Vernon je te jure que c'est faux. Je…

_TU NOUS TRAITES DE MENTEURS A PRESENT ? Tu vas voir ignoble vermine ce qu'on fait aux animaux de ton espèce ! Postillonna Vernon en giflant l'enfant qui tomba au sol sous la force du coup.

Le petit garçon pleura doucement puis leva ses grands yeux verts vers son oncle dans le but de s'expliquer encore mais son regard s'écarquilla de frayeur et il se protégea le visage de ses bras tandis que le premier coup de ceinture s'abattait sur lui.

Pendant ce temps Dudley Dursley, étalé de tout son long sur son lit, n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil. Il était bien tenté de jouer à un de ses jeux vidéo mais voilà, sa mère qui avait appris sa manie il y a de cela quelques jour, avait pris soin de fermer la porte de la salle de jeu à clef et il ne pouvait donc pas y pénétrer.

Fermant les yeux un instant, il essaya à nouveau de dormir, mais sans succès.

Il ouvrit tout à coup les paupières alors qu'un grand sourire venait orner les traits de son jeune visage rond.

Hier, il avait joué à la Gameboy dans le salon. Il y avait de fortes chances pour que sa mère ne l'ait par rangée.

Il s'arracha de son drap sans cérémonie, sauta au sol et sortit prudemment de sa chambre.

_Bon le tout est à présent de ne pas se faire remarquer et de réveiller papa et maman_, songea t il avec un sourire diabolique.

Il posa un pied sur la première marche d'escalier mais s'arrêta soudain, alerte.

Il entendait des bruits étranges provenant du rez-de-chaussée.

Il fronça ses fins sourcils en se demandant si son jeu valait la peine qu'il se fasse capturer par un Ovni puis songea que de toute façon il avait toujours rêvé d'en rencontrer un et il descendit alors d'un pas brave le reste des marches, armé d'une détermination à toute épreuve, ses mains légèrement tremblantes alors qu'elles étaient férocement agrippées l'une à la rampe des escaliers, l'autre appuyée sur le mur.

Arrivé au bas de l'escalier, il allait se dirigeait rapidement vers le salon, prendre son jeu et ainsi remonter au plus vite -l'idée de rencontrer un ovni ne le tentait plus autant-, mais se raidit en entendant une soudaine plainte déchirer le silence de cette calme nuit d'hiver au 4 Privet Drive, Little Surrey.

Il faillit trébucher et se rattrapa in-extremis au mur du couloir. L'enfant tendit l'oreille en l'attente d'un autre cri qui ne vint pas. A la place, et alors qu'il reprenait sa marche quasi-silencieuse vers le salon, il crut distinguer des gémissements plus au moins prononcés.

Il trembla de peur. Il y avait quelque chose dans la cuisine. Ou quelqu'un. Or, Harry devrait déjà être dans sa chambre et ses parents de même.

Qui dans ce cas ? À moins qu'Harry ne soit sorti de son placard sans autorisation pour partir voler le _Kinder Bueno_ que Maman lui avait acheté hier en faisant ses courses ! Dans ce cas il ne le laisserait pas faire ! Pas question de partager un Kinder même si il y avait deux _baguettes _à l'intérieur !

Fort de cette résolution et de son résonnement assez farfelu, le garçon fit volteface et un pas en direction du lieu du crime où il avait bien l'intention de prendre son voleur de cousin sur le fait.

Mais une scène étrange l'arrêta net, le prenant au dépourvu…

Ce n'est pas Harry qu'il avait devant ses yeux mais une immense silhouette qui cachait presque toute la lumière tant elle était imposante.

_…Papa ? Glapit Dudley, incertain, les sourcils froncés et les yeux légèrement plissés à cause de la pénombre.

L'homme, car s'en était bien un, sursauta violement et arrêta tout mouvement.

_…Duddy, fit il d'une voix blanche, pourquoi n'es tu toujours pas au lit à cette heure-ci ?

_Oh, fit ce dernier en rougissant, _heureusement que papa ne me voit pas_, je…heu…n'arrivais pas à dormir papa.

Un silence plus tard, l'enfant osa demander :

_Et toi ?

_Q…quoi ?

_Toi aussi, tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

_...C'est ça fiston. Ecoute, monte te coucher, je viendrai te raconter une histoire le temps que je…finisse. Demanda son père, toujours sans se retourner.

L'enfant fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras, l'air mécontent.

_Humm … d'abord, je veux **mon** _Kinder Bueno_ !

_…

Dudley fit un pas en avant dans l'intention d'entrer dans la pièce où se trouvait son père mais celui-ci se tourna brusquement pour lui faire face.

_ Dud', jeune homme, fit-il d'une voix menaçante qui surprit l'enfant, ne m'oblige pas à me fâcher. J'ai dit : monte dans ta chambre. **Maintenant** !

Dudley ne réagit pas, et pensant que c'était encore une plaisanterie de son père, passa outre l'ordre claire et se faufila dans la cuisine.

La vue d'un Harry étalé sur le sol, tremblant de tous ses membres et gémissant, calma ses ardeurs.

Et il contempla son cousin blessé avec un mélange d'horreur et de fascination.

Le petit garçon était presque nu sur le carrelage froid, ne portant qu'un vieux caleçon plus gris que noir et était pris de frissons violents et successifs. Il ressemblait à un animal à l'agonie songea Dudley en regardant le peu de sang qui entourait l'enfant à terre.

Le dos de ce dernier, éclairé par la lumière des réverbères, était strié de marques rouges, quelques unes plus profondes que d'autres.

Harry appuyait de toutes ses forces sur ses poignets dans une vaine tentative de se relever dévoilant ainsi des bleus le long de ses bras et de ses jambes.

Dudley ne savait qui était responsable de ces derniers, lui ou son père.

Il sentit d'ailleurs ce dernier le saisir par derrière et le projeter en arrière en se positionnant devant la masse gémissante d'Harry pour lui en cacher la vue.

_Harry a fait une bêtise, c'est pour ça que tu le tapes ? demanda finalement l'enfant d'une petite voix sans oser regarder l'homme en face de lui.

_Oui, c'est ça Dudley. Harry a fait une énorme bêtise et je dois le corriger, tu es très intelligent mon fils. Maintenant sois un gentil garçon et monte dans ta chambre.

_Pourquoi tu me puni pas moi, hein ? C'est vrai quoi, je fais toujours pleins de bêtises et vous me corrigez jamais maman et toi. Alors qu'Harry, bah, il est toujours gentil et il aide maman et même qu'il vous obéit toujours et qu'il se plaint même pas !

_Harry est un monstre ! Rugit l'oncle Vernon en le prenant par le col, approchant d'un air menaçant, son visage du sien. Harry est un anormal. Et on le traite pour ce qu'il vaut.

_Mais… tenta son fils, effrontément. Dudley ignorait pour qu'elles raisons le sort de son cousin l'importait autant tout d'un coup. Peut être parce qu'il était si petit et gentil avec lui et qu'il le traitait toujours en égal au contraire des autres garçons dont l'amitié variait par rapport aux saisons. Mes amis ils sont normaux, tu me l'as dit et pourtant, ils sont punis par leurs parents quelques fois.

_Tu es encore trop jeune pour comprendre, finit Vernon sur un ton clairement agacé à présent. Mais il est vrai que nous avons peut être négligé ton éducation –à cause de ce monstre encore une fois- il est temps de la reprendre en main. Tu es puni, va dans ta chambre.

On pouvait presque voir le cerveau du jeune Dursley réfléchir à toute vitesse.

_D'accord !

_D'accord ?

_D'accord, répéta l'enfant. Je suis puni. Je vais dans ma chambre et je te laisse… finir, ajouta-t-il sur un ton sérieux.

_Bien, tu es un très bon garçon. Vas-y.

L'enfant tourna les talons et s'en alla en direction des escaliers tandis que son père retournait à… son occupation. Seulement, au lieu de monter les étages, Dudley se précipita dans le salon où il se plaque contre le mur à coté de la porte pour être sûr de voir son père monter les escaliers.

Il entendit vaguement le bruit d'une porte que l'on ferme à clef, puis le pas lent et lourd de Vernon montant les escaliers.

Une peur panique envahie alors Dudley. Que faisait-il si son père vérifier qu'il était bien dans sa chambre ? Comment pourrait-il se justifier ?

Une idée lui traversa alors l'esprit et il courut vers la table basse du salon sur laquelle il découvrit avec soulagement son jeu-vidéo. _Au pire je lui dirai que j'avais oublié de prendre mon jeu_. Songea-t-il, heureux d'avoir trouver la solution.

Quand il fut absolument sûr que son père était dans sa chambre et ne représentait plus une menace, Dudley sorti enfin de sa cachette.

Il avança et s'arrêta devant le placard sous l'escalier. Il hésitait.

Que faisait-il ? Allait-il désobéir à son père ? Allait-il vraiment aider le monstre ?

_Ce n'est pas un monstre_, se morigéna-t-il aussitôt.

La vision qu'il avait eu de son cousin… le voir si faible, si fragile… si effrayé…

Il se demandait pourquoi il y pensait maintenant. Qu'est ce qui avait changé ? Pourquoi ce soudain revirement ? Il aimait à croire qu'il avait grandit. Mais il savait que c'était impossible. Comment pourrait-on 'grandir' en quelques heures ?

Quelques instants plus tôt encore, il détestait Harry et l'utiliser comme 'planche de bois' dans le but de devenir un grand karatéka !

Alors quoi ? Dudley pensait au fond de lui que cela l'avait dérangé de voir une autre personne que lui malmener Harry. Il considérait qu'il en était le seul autorisé. Bien sur, ce n'était pas la première fois que son cousin se faisait punir par son père. Mais ce dernier se contentait habituellement d'une gifle, d'un petite claque, ou d'un coup de canne. Et c'est tout. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé son père aussi violent. Que l'on fasse autant de mal à Harry l'indignait, le révulsait, le révoltait tout simplement…

Ce n'est pas tant qu'Harry ne recevait jamais de correction mais jamais cela n'avait était aussi loin. Ou dans le cas contraire, il n'en fut jamais témoin. Cette dernière pensée le fit paniquer. Harry a-t-il subit d'autre correction aussi dures que celle-ci ? Cela lui suffit pour le sortir finalement de sa torpeur et il fit face à la porte du placard. Il entendait d'ici les petits gémissements d'Harry. Ainsi qu'une litanie sans fin de « Maman…maman…maman…s'il te plait…Pardon… pardon… pardon … » puis un cri « Oncle Vernon ! » vite étouffé par des sanglots.

_Harry ? Chuchota Dudley d'une voix hésitante. Harry… tu m'entends ?

Pas de réponses. Dudley fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas normal.

Il colla son oreille contre la porte en bois et se concentra.

Il pouvait entendre d'ici une respiration saccadée et des pleurs étouffés par ce qu'il supposa être un oreiller.

Qu'est ce qui se passait ? Pour qu'elle raison ne lui répondait-il pas ?

Soudain, il eu un doute.

_…Harry… C'est moi… Dud'. N'aie pas peur de moi, Harry. Je peux même pas ouvrir la porte, j'ai pas la clé !

Dudley attendit encore. Et alors qu'il allait abandonner après avoir poussé un long soupir, il entendit son cousin chuchoter.

Intrigué, il se pencha se rapprochant à nouveau de la porte.

_Dud'…Dudley…

_Je suis là Harry, s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire. Est-ce que…ça va aller ?

_Ou…Oui.

_Ok… c'est…il prit une grande inspiration. C'est la première fois qu'il te fait ça, pas vrai ?

_… N…Non. Quand… il est… trop fâché.

_D'ac…D'accord. Je… je ne savais pas. Et…je suis désolé pour ce matin. Me suis énervé pour rien et…

_P…Pas grave, lui répondit la voix affaiblie de son cousin.

_En tout cas, reprit Dudley ne voulant pas s'attarder sur ce sujet plus qu'épineux, je vais t'aider maintenant.

Un silence.

_Harry ? S'enquit Dudley, inquiet.

Harry allait-il refuser son aide ? Mais pour qu'elle raison ferait-il cela?

_Peut être qu'il en a marre que tu te moque de lui et qu'il pense que tu le fais marcher. Fit une voix dans sa tête._

_Non ! Harry m'a pardonné pour ce matin !_

_Et toutes les autres fois alors ? Toutes ces fois où tu l'as humilié à l'école avec tes 'amis' ? Tu ne te feras sûrement pas pardonner aussi facilement. Même toi, tu n'es pas aussi stupide._

_Je ne suis PAS stupide ! _

_Ça c'est toi qui…_

_ Dudley ? Tu…Tu vas m'aider pour de vrai ?

_ Bien sur Harry. Je te promets que c'est vrai.

_ On pourra même être amis à l'école ?

_Je retire ce que j'ai dit il est vraiment stupide !_

_Tais-toi !

_…Désolé Harry… ce n'est pas à toi que je parlais… oui, bien sur que l'on sera amis à l'école ! Mais à la maison je pense qu'il faudra être plus discrets, tu comprends ?

_…Oui…

_Et puis je vais t'aider à devenir un karatéka, un boxeur et bref un combattant hyper fort ! On s'entraînera tous les deux et on leur montrera à tous ces gros menteurs comme Boris ! Et même que…

Un étrange bruit aussi rare que beaux retentit à son oreille et ce soir là, Dudley se dit qu'Harry devrait rire beaucoup plus souvent.

A suivre…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Merci d'avoir lu !

Laissez-moi vos avis ! :D

**Review** ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : **Éclairman

**Auteur **: Baleeven

**Disclaimer **: Bien entendu, je ne suis en rien l'auteur d'Harry Potter ! Tout appartient à la formidable JK Rowling. Par contre, il y aura sûrement par la suite des personnages inventés (de mon crû donc pas touche ^^) et l'histoire m'appartient ! Je ne gagne pas d'argent à publier cette fanfiction ! Vos reviews seraient mon seul salaire ) !

**Note d'auteur **: Et voici le chapitre trois ! Merci à vous qui m'avez ajouté à vos favoris/Alert ! Ca me fait vraiment très plaisir mais j'aimerai aussi avoir votre avis ! Vous n'êtes pas toujours obligés de me laisser un commentaire constructif ! Un simple : « j'aime bien ce que tu fais, continue ! » me suffirait aussi juste de quoi m'assurer que ma fic plait et que je ne dois pas abandonner, par ce que là j'avoue être un peu découragée…

**Bref, revenons-en à ce chapitre **; il est d'une importance capitale pour la suite de l'histoire et contient beaucoup d'indices concernant le déroulement de cette fic !

**Bonne lecture **!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre Trois : Agir.**

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla beaucoup plus tard que d'habitude.

Non, pas que l'oncle Vernon se montra plus conciliant après sa correction et qu'il veuille le laisser se reposer ou que tante Pétunia ne frappa pas à sa porte pour qu'il prépare le petit déjeuner de Dudley…

Non, absolument pas. Seulement, justement, c'est le petit déjeuner de son cousin qu'il devait préparer ce matin là et non pas celui de sa tante – qui de toute façon ne mangeait pas grand-chose - ou encore celui de son oncle.

Car ce dernier devait se présenter à son travail bien plus tôt que d'habitude pour faire bonne impression devant son nouveau patron. Bien sur, cela ne durerait pas, -bientôt, il prendrait sa place à la tête de Grunnings!- Mais en attendant, il devait se montrer irréprochable et ne pas donner une raison de se faire stupidement licencier.

Car, bien que l'entreprise soit florissante, on avait souvent fait remarquer qu'il y avait un surplus d'employés et que cela coûtait plus cher que ce que ça ne rapportait.

Et Vernon voulait mettre toutes les chances de son côté.

Quant à la tante Pétunia, elle recevait aujourd'hui son amie, Yvonne*. Elle s'occupait donc de mettre en ordre la maison -déjà étincelante de propreté, mais allez donc le lui dire !- elle avait par conséquent d'autres choses à faire que de réveiller ce petit fainéant, cet incapable…

_ « Petit monstre ! » Cracha-t-elle en posant la nouvelle nappe blanche joliment brodée sur la table basse du salon.

Que faisait ce vaurien, hein ? Il était censé l'aider ! Et non dormir !

Pétunia savait bien qu'elle était de mauvaise foi. Après tout, le garçon avait du recevoir une correction la veille et puis il passait son temps à l'aider. Il avait bien besoin de cette pose tout de même -un tout petit peu- méritée.

Elle le réveillera dans une demi-heure. Pas une minute de plus !

Il était déjà si tard ! Elle n'avait même pas sorti les petits biscuits. Heureusement, le thé était prêt et bien au chaud dans son thermos. Son amie viendrait dans…

Driiiiinnng…

Et bien tant pis. Le monstre se réveillera plus tôt que prévu – à peine un quart d'heure- et elle fermera la porte du salon pour ne pas être gênée devant son invitée.

C'était de toute façon censé être une réunion entre amies, où elles devaient se raconter de bons souvenirs – des ragots, surtout- devant une bonne tasse de thé à l'anglaise ! La présence de sa famille serait plus une gêne qu'autre chose.

Non pas qu'elle considérait ce monstre comme sa famille – surement pas !- non, elle pensait plutôt à son adorable Dudley qui devait encore dormir comme un bienheureux dans sa charmante chambre à l'étage.

Elle frappa trois longs coups contre la porte du placard qu'elle entrebâilla puis, sans attendre se dirigea vers l'entrée pour accueillir chaleureusement son amie qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis des mois.

Harry ouvrit difficilement un œil. Il avait l'impression que ses paupières étaient collées à force d'avoir pleuré et ses joues le picotaient désagréablement.

Et il était si fatigué !

_Encore une minute, tante Pétunia…_

_ « Yvonne, ma chérie ! Cela fait si longtemps ! Entre, qu'est ce que tu attends ? » Entendit-il, dans un état de semi-conscience, la tante Pétunia s'exclamer à l'entrée.

_ « C'est vrai que nous avons tardé à nous revoir, » lui répondit posément la slave, « et j'ignore si je pourrai me libérer à nouveau dans les semaines qui suivent. Pour tout t'avouer, mes allers-retours d'ici aux Balkans me prennent beaucoup de temps, je suis éprouvée, je ne demande que des vacances ! »

_ « Un congé serait amplement mérité ! Ces hommes t'exploitent honteusement ! » Renchérit sa tante, sa voix laissant percevoir son mépris pour les supérieurs de son amie.

Yvonne laissa échapper un rire clair.

_ « Ta remarque est aussi valable pour d'autres personnes. Matthew ne me lâche pas la grippe. Cela en devient lassant. » Fit elle avec malice, son ton démontrant le contraire.

_ « Tu es impossible. Rit joyeusement l'anglaise. Mais viens, installes-toi au salon, je vais chercher le thé. »

Pétunia entra en cuisine en pensant y trouver le gamin, mais non il n'y était pas !

_ « Incorrigible. » Grimaça-t-elle en se dirigeant d'un pas rageur vers le placard, dont la porte était à présent totalement ouverte, mais s'arrêta tout à coup quand son regard horrifié tomba sur l'enfant paisiblement endormi.

Elle dû s'accrocher à l'encadrement de la porte pour ne pas s'effondrer.

_ « …Vernon…fit-elle ses yeux s'embuant de larmes à mesure qu'elle approchait de la forme couchée sur le matelas en mauvais état. Elle s'accroupit en face de lui, survolant son petit visage de sa main tremblante, n'osant pas le toucher de peur de lui faire plus de mal. Elle ferma douloureusement les paupières, répétant le nom de son époux d'une voix brisée tandis que les larmes déferlaient librement sur son visage.

_ « Qu'est ce qui t'as pris Vernon ? Comment as-tu osé lui faire mal ainsi ? » Souffla-t-elle, une haine comme elle n'en avait plus ressenti depuis des années envers son mari lui étreignant le cœur. Et cette envie de le tuer. Dieu ! Toutes ces années où elle avait tout doucement appris à l'aimer, à le connaître, à faire des concessions, brisées en milles morceaux devant la vision de son jeune neveu cruellement battu. Comment-a-t-elle pu laisser cela arriver ? Bien sur elle savait que Vernon punissait Harry. Quoi de plus normal quand un enfant fait une bêtise ?

Rien de bien répréhensible donc… mais elle aurait du vérifier… Et puis pourquoi n'était-ce pas elle-même qui avait puni le garçon ? Après tout c'était quelque chose à _elle_ qu'il avait volée ! Serait-il possible qu'elle ait inconsciemment, certes, laissé échapper un détail ? Un hématome qu'elle aurait fait semblant de ne pas voir par exemple ? Pétunia en était arrivé à se remettre en question. Mais non, elle était sûre de n'avoir rien remarqué !

Mais c'était évident ! Harry portait toujours des pulls aux manches longues ! Etait-il possible que Vernon aie compté sur ce détail pour ne pas qu'elle le remarque les autres fois? Car c'était évident qu'il y en avait eu, elle pouvait distinguer des plaies plus au moins cicatrisées sur son flan gauche.

Mais cette fois, il semblerait que Vernon n'ait pas eu le temps de masquer les marques d'Harry par le vêtement, ce dernier étant torse nu. Quelque chose l'avait peut être interrompu, ou avait-il simplement oublié, submergé par la fatigue de lever la main sur ce petit corps ?

_ « Crétin vicieux », cracha-t-elle, furieuse.

_ « Tu t'en es enfin rendue compte », soupira une voix derrière elle.

Pétunia sursauta violement et se tourna d'un bon, une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer son cris et ses yeux arrondis par la surprise fixant son amie, Yvonne qui venait de prendre la parole à un moment si inattendu.

_ « Que veux-tu dire ?...Tu… TU LE SAVAIS ? » Glapit-elle en ouvrant la bouche, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

_ « Non, je ne savais pas que cet imbécile non content d'être laid et grossier abusait en plus des enfants, si c'est que tu insinues mais oui, je savais que c'était un crétin vicieux. » Finit-elle moqueuse.

_ « Ce n'est pas le moment, » grogna son amie, agacée. Tu n'as même pas l'air si surprise que ça. » Fit-elle, désignant silencieusement l'enfant.

La slave hocha gravement la tête.

_ « Je me doutais qu'il était maltraité, en plus d'être carrément sous-alimenté, » continua-t-elle, un clair reproche dans la voix, mais je ne pensai pas que ça allait aussi loin. Mais, je m'en doutais et c'est pour cette raison que je te proposais de le garder quand vous vous absentiez. Même si je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de le faire depuis deux ans à cause de mon travail… »

_ « Tu sais que je ne l'aime pas. » Dit Pétunia les yeux baissés honteusement sur ses mains. « J'ai essayé pourtant, je te jure mais…Il lui ressemble trop…tellement adorable et déjà si beau… »

_ « Je sais. » fit doucement son amie en s'accroupissant à ses côtés.

_ « …C'est pour cette raison que je le faisais porter les vieux vêtement de Dudley, », continua l'autre femme, l'air absent, « que je le laissais sale pendant des jours, et que j'ai abandonné l'idée de lui coiffer les cheveux. C'est pour cette raison aussi que je lui ai fait porter ses horribles binocles dès tout petit (elle désigna les lunettes, négligemment posées au sol, semblant encore plus cassées que d'ordinaire), que j'ai refusé de lui en acheter de nouvelles, préférant les couvrir de scotch pour cacher d'avantage son visage… j'ai été… tellement odieuse avec lui… et je ne l'aime pas, je n'y peut rien, je n'ai jamais aimé les enfants, juste mon petit Dudley, mais lui c'est pire encore, il m'insupporte, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être méchante avec lui. Puis je me sens coupable et…je le déteste pour ça. Et encore plus d'être son fils à _elle_. Elle a détruit ma vie… »

_ « Peut être, mais ce n'est pas de sa faute à lui. Ce n'est qu'un gosse, Pet' ! Regarde le, il est si petit, si maigre. Il est tout seul ! » Yvonne avait les larmes aux yeux et fuyait le regard de son amie.

_ « Je sais. C'est pour cette raison que je vais l'aider, »Fit fermement Pétunia en essuyant rageusement ses larmes. « Le voir ainsi m'a ouvert les yeux, il ne mérite pas cela, et je vais y remédier. Et le vieux citronné n'aura pas son mot à dire ! Je suis sa tutrice et lui qu'un stupide sorcier de pacotille, juste bon à briser les familles ! »

Yvonne sourit, serrant avec émotion l'épaule de son amie.

_ « Voilà la Pétunia que je connais. J'ai crus que jamais plus je n'aurais l'honneur de lui parler. Cet enfant t'a enfin délivré du lavage de cerveau que t'as fait subir ce Dursley dégoutant et indigne de toi. J'ai pensé que tu étais perdue pour toujours, que tu abandonnais après tous ses sacrifices. Tu avais tellement changé Pet'… »

_ « Une Evans n'abandonne jamais ! Je faisais simplement une pose, sourit avec malice Pétunia, les yeux brillants.

_ « La terreur est de retour ! » s'exclama la slave en enlaçant la blonde.

_ « Cette fois, j'en sortirai gagnante Yve, je te le promets. Je ne laisserai plus personne faire du mal à ma famille…Plus jamais… »

_ « Plus jamais… et cette fois je serai là pour toi, je te le promets. »

_ « Merci… »

_ « Bien que faisons nous à présent ? » reprit la slave, déterminée. « Harry est mal en point, je voudrai pouvoir le soigner mais le mieux serait que Matthew s'en occupe, il s'y connaît bien mieux que moi en médecine, les blessures du petit ont l'air sérieuses et surtout aucunement désinfectées. Je crains une septicémie… As-tu remarqué de la fièvre chez lui ces derniers temps ? Est-ce que tu… »

_ « Non, pas de fièvre. Concernant l'infection, certaines plaies semblent avoir déjà commencé à cicatriser ce qui veut dire que sa magie se charge surement de le guérir. Regarde cette marque ici, » fit Pétunia, l'ai concentré en passant ses doigts sur l'épaule de l'enfant, « elle a à peu près disparu mais je suis prête à parier qu'il ne l'avait pas il y'a un mois. Les tee-shirts de Dudley sont trop grands pour lui et même si ils ne laissent pas deviner toutes ses blessures, j'aurai remarqué cette plaie sur son omoplate, elle était trop longue pour être ignorée. Tout cela pour te dire que même si Harry n'est sans doute pas atteint de septicémie, son état reste grave étant donné que même sa magie n'est pas capable de le soigner complètement. »

_ « C'est fascinant, » acquiesça son amie brune. « Je ne savais pas que les sorciers pouvaient se soigner eux même. Mais dans ce cas pourquoi ont-ils besoin de médecins, ou plutôt de médicomages ? »

_ « Tout d'abord, les médecins pour eux sont indispensables, Yve. Comme c'est le cas pour Harry, leur magie ne peut pas tout soigner… »

_ « Mais pour Harry c'est différent, il était trop faible à cause de la malnutrition et tout le reste, » fit remarquer la slave, perplexe.

_ « Il y a de ça, » admit la blonde. « Mais cela ne change pas le fait que les médecins sont primordiaux dans le monde magique. Si par exemple une personne avait des côtes cassées, ou brisées, sa magie serait tout à fait capable de faire repousser les os mais le médicomage est indispensable pour guider l'évolution et ainsi empêcher que les os ne se replacent dans le mauvais sens, provoquant plus de dégâts ou causant même la paralysie du blessé ou encore une hémorragie interne. Tu comprends ? Les sorciers peuvent contrôler une partie de leur magie à l'aide de leur baguette, mais pas la magie accidentelle ou instinctive si tu préfères. C'est une magie sauvage aussi rare que précieuse. Tout le monde n'est pas capable de se soigner inconsciemment à l'aide de ses pouvoirs, Yvonne. »

Cette dernière ouvrit de grands yeux.

_ « Mais alors comment est-ce que… »

_ « Tu oublis qui il est. » L'interrompit Pétunia son regard sérieux encré dans celui de son amie.

_ « Il est le garçon qui a survécu, » comprit Yvonne, « et est de ce fait extrêmement puissant. C'est un exploit magique en soit qu'il ait pu se soigner lui même pendant tout ce temps… C'est incroyable. »

L'anglaise hocha la tête, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être tout de même un peu fière. Même si elle n'y était absolument pour rien.

_ « Je crois que j'ai du désinfectant dans l'armoire à pharmacie, je vais en chercher… »

_ « Je ne crois pas que cela soit très prudent… » Commença doucement Yvonne. « Je pense qu'il est préférable qu'il vienne avec moi. Tu m'as dit toi même que tu ne savais pas quand Dursley serait de retour. Je ne crois pas qu'il serait très content de me retrouver ici, en train de soigner les blessures qu'il a infligées à ton neveu. Le mieux serait que je l'emmène avec moi, le temps qu'il guérisse de ses blessures et qu'il se remette du choc… »

_ « Ce qui peut durer très longtemps, » finit Pétunia sur le même ton.

_ « Oui. Mais… cela te permettra de te confronter à ton mari. J'espère que tu feras le bon choix le concernant, tu sais que je ne veux pas réellement t'influencer, et Dieu sait que je l'ai toléré pendant longtemps. Mais Pétunia, après ce qu'il a fait à Harry, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être encore plus certaine qu'il n'est pas bon pour toi, qu'il ne te vaut pas. Mais je comprendrai, étant donné que tu as eu Dud' que tu choisisses de… »

_ « Rompre. » Fit l'anglaise la tête haute et plus déterminée que jamais. « Prends aussi Dudley avec toi, s'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre. Si tu ne peux pas, ce n'est pas grave, je le confierais à quelqu'un d'autre. ils sont intenables quand ils sont ensemble ces deux là. »

_ « Je sais. » Sourit son amie. « Mais j'accepte le défi. »

_ « C'est bon, je l'ai couvert avec ce pull, je pense que ça fera l'affaire pour le moment. Allons l'installer dans la voiture, maintenant. Ne perdons pas de temps. »

Yvonne suivit son amie à l'extérieure, l'air perplexe.

Elle observa avec amusement l'anglaise s'assurer de l'absence de personnes dans les environs, traitant ses derniers de « sals fouineurs » et de « fichus pipelettes », son amie semblant avoir complètement oublié qu'elle était –au mieux - aussi fouineuse que l'ensemble de son voisinage.

Elles portèrent ensuite précautionneusement Harry jusqu'à la 4X4 entièrement noire aux vitres tintées.

Et alors que Pétunia s'apprêtait à aller réveiller son fils à l'étage, elle s'arrêta au milieu des escaliers, manquant de faire tomber Yvonne, derrière elle.

_ « Qu'est ce qui te prend, bon sang ? Avance ! »

_ « Yvonne, » s'exclama Pétunia alarmée, « Dudley ne peut pas venir avec toi ! Il ne faut pas qu'il voie Harry dans cet état ! »

La slave jura furieusement.

_ « Que comptes-tu faire ? »

Pétunia garda le silence un instant, puis s'exclama :

_ « Marge, la sœur de Vernon viendra dans moins d'un mois. Je lui demanderai de bien vouloir accueillir Dudley chez elle pour une semaine ou plus, le temps de mettre les choses au clair avec Vernon… Entre temps, je ferais comme si de rien n'était. Je lui dirai que… tu as insisté pour t'occuper « du monstre » un moment, et nous décharger de sa présence insupportable. Ça ne devrait pas être très difficile de mentir, » rit nerveusement la blonde. « Par contre j'essayerai de venir chez toi le plus vite possible avant que Vernon ne réalise pleinement notre rupture, j'irai à ce moment là chercher Dudley et ensuite on ira chez toi avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour me le prendre de chez sa sœur. »

_ « Ce n'est pas comme si il avait ne serait-ce qu'une chance de gagner un procès contre toi, » S'amusa la brune ses yeux pétillants de malice.

_ « Ne sois pas bête ! » Répliqua l'anglaise son sourire sincère démentant son agacement.

La slave la serra une dernière fois dans ses bras et reprit plus sérieusement, le visage à présent grave :

_ « Sois forte, ne fais rien d'irréfléchi et rejoignez nous vite. »

Pétunia acquiesça en tremblotant et regarda son amie quitter sa maison d'un pas pressé.

Elle se laissa alors tomber sur une marche et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps aussi silencieusement qu'elle l'avait fait durant toutes ces années passées à regretter et à se forcer à éprouver des sentiments inexistant envers son ignoble époux.

A suivre…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

*Ce n'est pas moi qui ai créé **Yvonne**, c'est un personnage qui a été cité **UNE SEULE** fois dans toute la saga d'Harry Potter. Vous pouvez la trouver dans Harry Potter et l'école des sorciers, quand les Dursley s'acharnent à trouver quelqu'un à qui confier Harry pour pouvoir fêter l'anniversaire de Duddley en paix ^^ !

Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

Donnez-moi votre avis !

Bisous

Bali


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre : **Éclairman

**Auteur **: Baleeven

**Disclaimer **: Bien entendu, je ne suis en rien l'auteur d'Harry Potter ! Tout appartient à la formidable JK Rowling. Par contre, il y aura sûrement par la suite des personnages inventés (de mon crû donc pas touche ^^) et l'histoire m'appartient ! Je ne gagne pas d'argent à publier cette fanfiction ! Vos reviews seraient mon seul salaire ) !

**Note d'auteur **: Bienvenue pour ce nouveau chapitre d'Eclairman, merci à vous qui m'ajoutez à vos favorite/Alert. Je remercie particulièrement ceux (enfin celles x) ) qui ont pris la peine de laisser une review (merci beaucoup ! ^^) ça me motive vraiment et ça me montre qu'il y a quelques personnes qui lisent et qui aiment ^^

**Adenoide : **Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris la peine de laisser des commentaires : D, tu as des idées très intéressantes ^^. Je crains par contre que ma fic ne prenne pas cette voie... j'espère que la suite te plaira quand même !

**Bonne lecture **!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 4 : Malaise.**

Matthew Gurvitch promenait distraitement son regard de sa montre à la salle d'embarquement. Plus quelques minutes et il serait à bord de l'avion en direction de Londres. Il pourrait enfin rentrer chez lui, retrouver _**Sa**_ slave et il se promit cette fois, que rien, aucun congrès de pacotille ne l'empêcherait de profiter de ce superbe corps, cette beauté parfaite, ces jambes fines qui…

Oh mon Dieu. _6 appels en absences_… Autant creuser sa tombe tout de suite…

_ « Yvonne, mon cœur ça va ? » bredouilla le châtain, toute son excitation retombée alors qu'il appuyait le portable contre son oreille.

_ « Matt… OU es tu ? » Susurra sa dulcinée d'une voix dangereuse.

_ « Heu…Humm en route chérie, le congrès a pris bien plus de temps que prévu, tu les connais ses idiots imbus d'eux-mêmes quand on en vient à parler de leur recherches, ils sont capables de faire durer le supplice pendant des heures… Mais tu ne devineras jamais ce que je t'ai apporté, j'ai vu cet ensemble sexy en traversant la rue et… »

_ « Je n'en ai rien à fiche, à quoi bon dépenser des centaines d'euros quand on sait que de toute manière on en reviendra au même point : Je finis toujours toute nue. » Le bel homme déglutit profondément à ce souvenir tandis que la dragonne continuait sur un ton plus sérieux : « Ecoutes, Matthew, j'aurai besoin de tes talents aujourd'hui. »

_ « C'est quand tu veux, bébé. Tu n'as pas besoin de demander. »

_ « Laisse tomber tes blagues lourdes et sans intérêts, je parle de tes talents de Guérisseur. Nous avons un invité. Fais-vite _**moyata lyubov**__*_, je t'attends. »

_ « Comment est- ce que tu sais qu… Nom de Dieu ! » S'exclama-t-il piteusement en regardant l'écran de son téléphone. Yvonne avait raccroché.

Plus le temps de la rappeler, une hôtesse venait d'annoncer son vol. Saisissant sa mallette, il présenta ses cartes d'embarquement d'un air pensif et inquiet. Et il passa le reste du voyage à réfléchir au comportement étrange de la bulgare et à qui pourrait être ce fameux visiteur.

* * *

Yvonne raccrocha le téléphone en soupirant, Matthew allait encore s'inquiéter pour rien et… Brr… Elle avait si froid tout à coup !

Après avoir fermé la dernière fenêtre, Yvonne inspecta suspicieusement le bord de cette dernière de son doigt gracile. De petites particules de poussière recouvraient la pulpe de celui-ci.

_ « Pff… C'est moi, ou ces femmes de ménages sont des incapables ? » Grogna-t-elle mécontente.

_Ou devrai-je plutôt dire, techniciennes de surface… Quelle appellation ridicule, vraiment ! _

C'est vrai, quoi ! Quelle hypocrisie pourquoi technicienne de surface ? Qu'est ce qui avait changé dans leur métier ? Est-ce qu'au moment de passer la serpillère elles prennent les mesures de la salle pour calculer son aire, ou un truc du genre ? Matthew lui avait expliqué que c'était pour témoigner plus de respect à ces personnes qui travaillent si dur, mais elle, elle, au contraire trouvait cela presque insultant et puis elle ne voyait pas vraiment la différence entre « technicienne de surface » –qui est bien trop long et compliqué- et femme de ménage ! Tania était bien d'accord avec elle sur ce point, d'ailleurs ! C'est dire ! Elle ne voyait pas de honte à se faire appeler « femme de ménage », c'est un métier comme un autre, il faut bien gagner sa vie ! … mais… « Technicienne de surface » ? Et puis « malvoyants » pour désigner les aveugles ? Ils y voient que dalle, oui ! Franchement c'est juste ridicule. Est-ce que les techniciennes de surface font mieux leur travaille si on les nomme ainsi ? Elle ne demandait pas grand-chose à Tania, juste d'entretenir la maison quand Matthew et elle n'étaient pas là. (Ce qu'elle faisait plutôt bien la plupart du temps, il n'y avait que pour la poussière qu'elles avaient un –très- léger désaccord)

Enfin…Yvonne se savait -légèrement – maniaque (pas autant que Pétunia, Dieu merci), mais elle avait pourtant demandé en personne à Tania de bien vérifier les coins et recoins auxquels à première vue on n'accordait que peu d'importance, et qu'on négligeait de ce fait, mais qui en réalité attiraient la poussière comme des aimants. Et Dieu sait qu'Yvonne avait horreur des ces petits parasites. L'un des plus grands inconvénients de la vie en ville.

C'est dans ces moment là que la slave regrettait le manoir de Matthew… Mais après tout, c'était elle-même qui avait insisté pour venir vivre dans cet appartement londonien, elle n'avait qu'à s'en prendre à elle-même ! Et…plutôt mourir que de demander à Matthew de revenir au manoir cet idiot serait trop heureux. Pas question de lui faire cette joie !

Elle prit donc son mal en patience et, retroussant ses manches, elle se mit à récurer de fond en comble les endroits que les techniciennes de surface semblaient avoir négligé.

Après plus de deux heures de ménage, la jeune femme se laissa retomber sur son matelas en soupirant d'aise. _Qu'est ce que ça fait du bien_, elle se serait presque mise à ronronner, presque ! Elle l'aurait bien fait si elle n'avait pas toujours si froid. Elle bondit sur ses pieds et se précipita pour allumer le chauffage, le temps de revenir, une douleur terrible lui vrillait les tempes.

Elle s'assit prudemment sur le fauteuil en cuir brun, en face de la télévision et du sofa où était allongé son invité blessé –toujours endormi-, et se massa le crâne. Rien à faire, la douleur commençait déjà à se concentrer au dessus de ces paupières. Et l'élancement à son front s'étendait à présent au niveau de sa nuque. _Merde, foutue Céphalée !_

Tans pis elle s'en occupera plus tard, pour l'instant seul le petit Harry comptait et maintenant qu'elle prenait le temps de bien le regarder, elle ne put que constater ses affreuses blessures. _Mon Dieu comment serait-il sans le reste de ses vêtements pour cacher ses cicatrices ?_

Rien qu'à l'imaginer, elle frissonnait d'horreur et une peine sincère lui enserrait le cœur. Enfin, Matthew saura le guérir, elle en était persuader et pour le moment, elle n'avait qu'à aider comme elle pouvait…

Le pauvre petit ne semblait pas très confortable ainsi peut être ferait-elle mieux de l'allonger sur l'autre canapé, plus grand et un peu plus mou.

Elle le prit délicatement dans ses bras en faisant attention à ses blessures encore fraiches. Mais à l'instant où elle l'installa sur le matelas, un violent vertige la prit et elle s'appuya de toutes ses forces sur le montant du canapé pour ne pas s'effondrer sur l'enfant encore endormi, ses dents mordant férocement sa lèvre inférieure pour étouffer un cri de surprise.

Reprenant tant bien que mal son équilibre, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et c'est les yeux emplis de larmes de douleur et l'esprit étrangement paniqué qu'elle ouvrit l'armoire à pharmacie pour s'emparer d'un paquet d'aspirine sans jeter un seul regard à son reflet qu'elle devinait pâle comme la mort. Son cœur battait rapidement et une terreur sourde lui enserrait le cœur. Ce n'était qu'une migraine, nom d'un chien ! Pas de quoi en faire un drame. Calmes toi s'intima-t-elle. Mais c'était bien plus que ça, elle, le savait. Et rien qu'en y pensant, des sueurs froides semblaient couler sur son corps, agité de tremblements de plus en plus violents.

L'oxygène se faisait rare autour d'elle, Yvonne respirait de plus en plus difficilement. Elle releva soudain son regard vers le miroir qui lui faisait face et elle rencontra ses yeux pleins de souffrances mais résignés. _Quel regard_, frissonna-t-elle de nouveau, c'était comme si… comme si c'était une autre personne qui lui faisait face, dans cette glace…

Du sang coulait de son nez, la transpiration collait sa chemise à sa peau et elle avait si chaud tout à coup, si chaud ! Elle arracha brutalement son vêtement, tandis que sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée.

_Réfléchis, réfléchis !_

Non ! Ça fait mal ! Tellement mal !

Elle s'effondra au sol dans un cri de terreur, ses mains entourant son crâne étrangement glacé.

Je vous en prie, arrêtez ! S'il vous plaît…

_ « S'il vous plaît… PITIÉ ! AGRHHH ! »

Et elle pleurait, pleurait, pleurait, encore et encore et encore et Harry… Harry ne savait plus quoi faire.

Il avait beau crier, lui aussi, aussi fort (peut être même plus) que la femme tremblante sur le sol, elle ne semblait pas l'entendre et elle pleurait et hurlait et c'était si terrifiant, si horrible qu'Harry se mit à pleurer lui aussi. Parce qu'il connaissait cette femme et qu'il lui semblait qu'elle était très gentille avec lui. Mais il ne se rappelait plus de son nom…elle devait s'appeler Val…Eva… Yv…

_ « Yvonne ! »

Ce n'était pas lui qui avait crié son nom mais un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui accourait vers la jeune femme, l'air extrêmement agité.

Harry étouffa un cri et s'aplatit contre le mur le plus proche, la mâchoire douloureusement serrée autour de son petit poing.

Sans un regard à son attention, l'homme s'était agenouillé aux coté de la brune et semblait essayer de garder son calme tandis qu'il cherchait le pouls de la jeune femme qui semblait à présent inconsciente.

Harry retenait sa respiration, les yeux excessivement écarquillés. L'étranger avait l'air extrêmement furieux et ses mouvements violents et empressés éveillaient les craintes de l'enfant. Qui était-il et que voulait-il à la gentille dame ?

Malgré sa curiosité et son appréhension, Harry se garda bien de lui exiger des réponses et se contenta de se coller au mur, semblant vouloir se fondre dans le papier peint au blanc cassé. Aussi silencieux qu'une ombre, il analysait la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait pour dénicher ses chances de fuites comme il le faisait habituellement quand il se faisait pourchasser par son cousin, Dudley. La porte était sans conteste la plus proche de lui et la plus facile à atteindre, néanmoins, l'effrayant homme aux yeux violets et aux longs cheveux était juste devant et ne manquerait surement pas de lui barrer la route et de l'attraper et alors s'en serait fini de lui l'étranger le remarquerait –si ce n'était pas déjà fait – et lui fera sûrement payer son acte et c'était justement ce qu'Harry voulait éviter le plus au monde à cet instant : se faire remarquer et attirer sur lui le courroux de l'homme qui semblait déjà très contrarié. Le petit Harry écarta donc rapidement cet échappatoire et fixa son attention sur l'une des fenêtres bien que l'homme n'en était pas très loin, elle représentait sa plus grande chance de s'échapper et de toute façon, l'étranger aux yeux violets devrait contourner le corps de la jeune femme (ou l'enjamber en faisant attention tout de même, se qui signifiait quelques minis secondes de perdues pour lui et de gagnées pour le petit garçon) avant de l'atteindre ce qui faciliterait considérablement sa tâche. Il lui fallait juste être rapide comme l'éclair ! Harry sourit timidement, il aimait bien l'éclair, la cicatrice qu'il avait au front avait la même forme il était _éclair-man_ !

Avant de s'élancer vers la fenêtre, le petit garçon tâta son corps avec appréhension, était t-il assez en forme pour un tel exploit de vitesse ? Il n'ignorait pas que s'il échouait, il serait en mauvaise posture, mais il n'avait pas le choix, il devait quitter cette maison et retourner chez tante Pétunia et Oncle Vernon avant qu'ils se rendent comptent de son absence et bien qu'il se sente extrêmement coupable de laisser Yvonne avec le grand homme aux yeux violets, il ne pouvait pas risquer la colère de son oncle. Et puis peut être que tante Pétunia acceptera de l'écouter quand il la préviendra du danger qu'encourait son amie d'enfance !

Déterminé, _éclair-man_ se mit en position et s'apprêtait à compter mentalement jusqu'à trois quand une voix interrompit brusquement son geste.

_ « Ne bouge pas. » L'ordre avait sèchement claqué dans l'air et Harry se tourna brusquement vers l'inconnu. Celui-ci était toujours dans la même position mais son regard insondable était à présent posé sur lui et son corps musclé était tendu comme un arc comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'Harry lui désobéisse et qu'il s'apprêtait déjà à l'arrêter.

* * *

Yvonne se redressa soudain dans la nuit, haletante et les yeux grands ouverts. Un étau terriblement douloureux lui enserrait la poitrine. La jeune femme avait l'impression de suffoquer. Elle avait envie de crier mais aucun son ne franchissait ses lèvres gercées et sa gorge était en feu.

_Qu'est ce que… Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

Elle se mit à tousser violement, sa main tremblante pressée contre sa bouche sèche, s'attendant à tout moment à cracher du sang. A bout de force, elle retomba sur le lit, ne parvenant même pas à supporter son propre poids ou à garder l'équilibre sur ses poignets étrangement mous.

Un bruit soudain la fit se retourner légèrement. Un sanglot la prit tant l'effort lui semblait difficile.

Sanglot qui acheva de faire sortir Matthew de sa surprise. Il laissa tomber le journal qu'il avait dans les mains pour se précipiter vers elle.

_ « Tu n'aurais pas du essayer de te relever ». Lui reprocha t-il sévèrement en la retournant précautionneusement sur le dos. « Ne bouge plus, tu dois reprendre des forces. »

_ « …De… l… de l'eau… S'il…s'il te plaît… » réussit-elle à articuler.

A peine avait-elle fini sa phrase que Matthew pressait déjà doucement un verre contre ses lèvres. Elle avala goulument le liquide salvateur puis s'endormit aussi soudainement qu'elle s'était réveillée.

* * *

La deuxième fois en 24heures qu'elle ouvrait les paupières fut cette fois en plein jour. La lumière agressive semblait vouloir lui transpercer la rétine. Elle s'empressa de fermer les yeux, priant pour que quelqu'un apparaisse mystérieusement et ferme ses foutues rideaux.

Sa prière fut exaucée en la personne de Matthew. Son chevalier servant tira d'un coup sec sur le voilage, recouvrant aussitôt la chambre d'une clarté plus supportable.

Elle soupira de contentement en se détendant aussitôt sous ses draps.

_ « Oh non, tu as assez dormi ! » s'exclama moqueusement Matthew en la tirant sans pitié vers lui pour la relever.

Yvonne se débattit en vain. Elle ne faisait tout simplement pas le poids et puis elle était si fatiguée…

_ « Je t'ai préparé un bon bain… Allez chaton, il est presque froid maintenant. »

Yvonne soupira mais finit par le suivre docilement.

* * *

Harry profita de l'effervescence qui semblait s'être emparé de la maison pour quitter discrètement sa chambre.

_ « Bonjour 'Nia » murmura doucement Harry à la femme de ménage en tombant sur elle au détour d'un couloir.

La femme se tourna vers lui, un tendre sourire aux lèvres.

_ « Bonjour mon petit. Bien dormi ? » lui demanda-t-elle en lui faisant un bisou sur le front.

Le gamin rougit furieusement et sans répondre, il détala comme un lapin.

Tania sourit, attendrie puis se remit rapidement à son travail, pressée de terminer sa tâche.

* * *

Harry compta les moutons jusqu'à 20 pour ce qui lui semblait être la centième fois. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant une activité plus intéressante à faire, mais rien ne lui semblait digne d'attention. Il avait contemplé le joli plafond bleu clair pendant une éternité (jusqu'à en avoir le vertige), avait fixé son couvre-lit aux beaux dessins jusqu'à ce que ses yeux le brûle et en désespoir de cause, s'était mis à rechercher comme un fou la moindre petite araignée qui pourrait lui tenir compagnie comme si souvent dans son petit placard chez tante Pétunia et oncle Vernon. En vain. Pas même une mouche n'avait montré ses gros yeux globuleux.

Harry était vraiment désespéré.

D'autant plus qu'il avait faim. _Très_ faim. Non pas que ça change beaucoup de Privet Drive mais il n'avait rien pu avaler depuis presque deux jours et deux nuits et son ventre ne cessait de se manifester. De plus, ce matin encore, trop fatigué par sa punition, il avait dormit jusqu'midi sans que personne ne vienne le réveiller, Tania pensant à juste titre qu'il voulait se reposer, l'avait laissé profiter d'une grasse matinée aussi rare que méritée. Hier, Le grand homme aux yeux violets, après avoir placé la gentille dame sur le canapé, où il était lui-même étendu seulement une trentaine de minutes plus tôt, s'était contenté de le guider dans cette chambre en lui interdisant strictement de la quitter sans autorisation. Il pouvait bien sur faire sa toilette mais l'immense salle de bain était collée à la chambre à coucher. De ce fait, Harry ne pouvait de toute façon pas quitter cette dernière.

Il était bien entendu allé voir la salle de bain et avait été stupéfait de découvrir qu'on puisse mettre autant de choses à son attention. Mais le petit brun n'avait pas osé prendre de bain car tante Pétunia lui avait toujours interdit de le faire avant qu'elle ne l'eu décidé elle-même et sûrement serait-elle fâchée de le trouver si propre à son retour. Du coup Harry n'avait pas voulu tenter le diable et se contenta de gratter son crâne et sa peau qui le démangeaient.

Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, l'ennui se faisant cruellement sentir, le petit garçon avait fini par se laisser aller à la tentation et, en faisant bien attention à ne pas se faire repérer par son hôte sévère, avait silencieusement quitté la chambre pour visiter un peu la maison.

Plusieurs personnes ne cessaient de faire des allers-retours d'une chambre à l'autre, transportant de ci-de là, des objets plus ou moins encombrant ou qui semblaient précieux (cela pouvait aller de l'énorme coffre richement sculpté à un minuscule cadre de photo). Heureusement, Harry était rapide à chaque pas qu'il entendait il se faufilait dans une cachette aussi silencieusement que l'aurait fait un serpent et personnes ne le remarquât. Il tomba sur Tania dans un des couloirs de l'immense appartement et honteux de s'être fait prendre, il prit ses jambes à son cou et retourna à la chambre bleue, pour ne plus en sortir.

Il se demandait, anxieux si la gentille Tania allait le dénoncer au Grand Homme aux cheveux longs. Il risquait de se faire sévèrement punir. Pas seulement pour avoir quitté sa chambre (bien qu'il lui ait expressément ordonné de ne _pas_ le faire), mais également pour avoir osé espionner les autres messieurs qui parlaient d'ailleurs dans une langue étrange et incompréhensible.

Les Dursley détestaient _vraiment_ quand il faisait cela. Les espionner. Et il se faisait toujours _sanctionner_ après. Non pas, qu'il le fasse exprès, hein ! Mais il ne pouvait pas se boucher les oreilles, non plus !

Au début quand il entendait des conversations le concernant (il était vrai que tante Pétunia et oncle Vernon faisait souvent comme si il n'était pas là, mais quelques fois, il arrivait réellement qu'ils oublient sa présence. Ce qui n'était pas un mal tante Pétunia détestait qu'il se fasse remarquer…) il allait toujours demander à sa tante « Dis tante Pétunia, dis, pourquoi est ce que tu veux pas que j'aille avec vous au cinéma ?... Dis tante Pétunia, dis, pourquoi est ce qu'oncle Vernon y veut pas que j'ai un cadeau d'anniversaire ? Mais pourquoi qu'il m'aime pas Dudley, dis est ce que tu m'aimes un peu toi ?... ». Mais très vite, il déchanta sa tante lui reprocha d'écouter aux portes, le traita de vilain garçon, de méchant petit monstre, elle lui donna beaucoup plus de corvées pour le punir et oncle Vernon le frappa encore plus fort la nuit.

Trois légers coups sur la porte le sortirent de ses pensées

_ « Harry, mon chéri, c'est Tania. Est ce que je peux entrer ? » fit la voix de la gentille femme de ménage.

Harry avait fait sa connaissance hier après que l'homme l'eu conduit à la chambre. elle était apparemment venue sur sa demande et il présenta à cette dernière le petit garçon en précisant devant elle qu'il lui était interdit de rejoindre la chambre d'Yvonne où celle-ci était alitée ou même de quitter sa chambre jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Si tôt que l'homme aux yeux violets eut quitté la chambre, la femme s'était approchée de lui pour le voir de plus près. Harry s'était instinctivement reculé mais la femme était gentille, elle lui assura qu'il n'avait rien à craindre et lui demanda même si il voulait un goûté. Il avait refusé sur le coup, ne voulant pas abuser de l'hospitalité forcée de l'homme aux yeux étranges. Et puis à ce moment-là, il pensait encore qu'il allait bientôt rejoindre la maison du 4 Privet Drive. Ce qui finalement n'arriva pas. Harry ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou pas il est trop inquiet pour cela. D'un côté cela reculait la confrontation inévitable qu'il devinait serait à n'en pas douter houleuse avec sa tante et son oncle mais de l'autre… il craignait que le grand homme ne soit plus sévère encore…

_ « Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas rejoint aux cuisines si tu t'ennuyais, petit ange ? » fit-elle en désignant le lit sur lequel il était écroulé comme une masse, le sortant une fois de plus de ses pensées.

_ « Mais… je m'ennuyai pas du tout 'Nia ! » s'exclama Harry dans une mauvaise fois évidente et en rougissant comme une fille.

_ « Qui crois-tu berner petit garnement. Allez lève toi, c'est l'heure du déjeuné et M. Matthew n'aime pas attendre. »

_ « M. Matthew ? » demanda l'enfant en la suivant tout de même dans le couloir.

La femme hocha la tête « C'est celui qui t'as montré ta chambre, l'aurais-tu oublié, mon garçon ? »

_ « Oh ! Vous parlez de l'homme aux yeux violets ! »

La femme sourit en lui ébouriffant tendrement les cheveux. Harry rit avant de s'arrêter brusquement, la main de la femme fermement agrippée à son épaule. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur en remarquant au passage son air étrangement sévère.

_ « Mais…Harry, n'as-tu pas pris de bain? Et tes cheveux, doux Jésus ! un vrai petit nid de vipères ! Depuis combien de temps, n'as-tu pas pris de bain mon garçon ? »

_ « Inconcevable… Inacceptable… Qu'elle honte… » Marmonna-t-elle quand l'enfant en question lui répondit qu'il n'arrivait plus vraiment à s'en rappeler.

Le petit rougit et baissa la tête, se sentant terriblement malheureux. Ici aussi les gens étaient déçus par sa faute. Ici aussi, on ne l'aimait pas. Il était un sale petit monstre après tout à quoi s'était-il donc attendu ?

_ « M'enfin, » continua la brave femme sans prendre conscience du trouble de l'enfant, « on s'en occupera plus tard, en espérant que M. Matthew n'en soit pas trop fâché ! »

…

A suivre…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

*** **Mon amour en Bulgare. (enfin...d'après google translate :p )

**Merci d'avoir lu ! j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**

**Donnez moi votre avis !**

**Bisous**

**Bali**


End file.
